The love Of Two Outcasts
by aKaSilencee
Summary: Zed gets a mysterious letter and then is sent to kill the Dark Sovereign after being knocked out by Syndra he can't seem to remember anything. All he knows is he really likes this, Syndra.
1. Mysterious Letter

Order Of Shadows Soldier: Master Zed, someone has requested your presence.

Zed: Who?

Order Of Shadows Soldier: They didn't show their face.

Zed: Do you at least know what they want?

Order Of Shadows Soldier: No sir they will speak to you and only you they gave us this map the area right here is marked

Zed: Notify the order if I do not come back Keya is to be put in charge of the Order.

Order Of Shadows Soldier: Understood.

 **While Zed is walking to the location marked on the map**

Shen: I don't think he sees us on my mark surround him

Kennen & Akali: Alright

Shen: 3,2,-

Zed: If you're trying to hide from me the shadows generally aren't the best place

Shen: Just kick his ass

Kennen: Finally an order I would like to follow

Kennen throws a Star Shuriken at Zed but he catches it Akali then jumps down at Zed hoping to hit him in the head with the blade of her Kama but he catches the blunt end in between his arm-blades pulls it towards him and then elbows her in the head knocking her un-conscious "AKALI" Kennen runs towards him with "Lightning" speed I'm Sorry Zed laughs and his shadow grabs the yordle by the neck but before he could stab him a purple shield appears around him and Shen uses his spirit blade to cut through the shadow he then sees Kennen fainted "Just me and you now Zed" "Incorrect" Zed summons shadows to surround Shen he summons his spirit blade to him and creates a barrier "You're only safe as long as you can keep that shield up and you know, I can do whatever I want out here while you're in there. What you failed to take into account is your friends. They're out here completely unprotected, oh poor you what ever will you do now, Kill me? I would really like to see you try." Zed picks up Akali by the neck then puts his other fist close to her throat and slowly starts to unsheathe his Arm-blade he laughs "Shen there's nothing you can do to save them. How does it feel? Being completely helpless? I can feel your anger, just so you know. This is your doing, you sent them on this suicide mission. It was a Kinkou that gave the map wasn't it?" "I don't know what you're talking about Zed." Zed laughs "Well it doesn't matter now." Zeds shadows get through the barrier restrain him and makes him watch as Zeds arm-blades slowly get closer to Akali's throat. "You will have to watch Shen, Watch while your friends all die and there's Nothing you can do to stop it." Zed hears footsteps he then looks down the path to see at least 200 Kinkou ninjas running towards him "This is truly an honor thank you Shen." Zed throws Akali to the side her un-conscious body hits a tree making a loud crack "THERE HE IS KILL HIM." "We're all going to fucking die." "Stow that talk soldier we kill Zed and we all get promoted, well who ever's left gets promoted" "NO YOU CAN'T BEAT HIM HE'S TOO POWERFUL" Shen screamed The Kinkou didn't listen and kept running towards him Zed spawns several shadows and charges towards the ninjas Zed and his shadows spin their arms around in 360 degrees decapitating the first and second row of ninjas "180 left let's see who lives the longest." "Alright i'm gonna admit it right here he's absolutely terrifying." "STOP TALKING AND JUST STAB HIM." "*Sigh* this is how I die at least it's not to some foot soldier." the sound of the screams after Zed slit their throat was enough to make any normal man vomit but Zed just grimly smiled under his helmet/face mask You decide and continued to cleave through them and continued to count ever time he killed ten "170 left" "160 left" "150 left" hearing that so many of their comrades had fallen made some of the ninjas stagger back, Zed instantly slit their throat as the archers got a lock on Zeds strategy he started spawning and swapping with his shadow in a random pattern eventually he had enough shadows to keep the ninjas occupied and he went to deal with the archers in the back row he killed then all within 2 seconds then swapped places with one of his shadows and they all spun 360 degrees wiping out 70% of the remaining Kinkou "7 left" "Oh God please don't kill me" Zed then killed all of them except the one who begged for mercy he then marked him "You will die if you do not tell the rest of the Kinkou that not even your leaders can kill me within 24 hours" "Ok I'll tell them just please don't kill me." "I would never go back on my word." the Ninja runs away and Zed leaves his Shadows to kill the three Kinkou leaders after he walks out of the range to teleport back to his shadows Shen summons his spirit blade and creates a barrier that knocks back the Shadows and kills them all.

Shen picks up Akali and Kennen then starts to run back to the Kinkou head quarters

Zed: I hope what ever this is was worth the trouble

Zed knocks on the door "Come in." He sees Karma sitting on a table in the middle of the living room "What took you so long." "Ambushed by the Kinkou no big deal just time consuming." "Well I have a job for you." "I don't do assassinations if that's what you're getting at." "The reward is you will be pardoned for all your crimes prior to when you turned in the evidence that they're dead." "Ok I'm listening." "Your target is Syndra, The Dark Sovereign." "Why what did she do?" "She is a danger to Ionia she has the power to lifts temples up into the sky and keep them there forever." "Holy shit that's actually really impressive." "Just one question." "What's that?" "How am I supposed to get up there?"

"I do not like this plan Irelia." "Oh don't be a wuss you'll be fine, problably." "This is gonna hurt isn't it?" "Oh big time." "God dammit." "You'll live." "Good to know." Irelia flings Zed up into the sky He's then knocked up further by Poppy's Hammer "OW FUCK!" "SORRY." "Poppy did you just apologize to a murderer?" "Well regardless of him being a killer he'll either be dead or a free man within the next 30 minutes." "20$ says he's dead what do you say Karma?" " 50$ says they both die. What do you think poppy?" "I don't generally like to think about that kind of stuff but if I have to bet, 10$ on he kills her."

"Ok so she's powerful she likely has enhanced senses so I have to be really careful. From what I've heard she'll definitely kill me on sight so I have to make sure she doesn't see me." "Who you talking to?" Zed does two hand-springs backwards and thinks to himself "She didn't kill me and she looks and sounds nothing like what they said." "Are you Syndra?" "Yes that's me it's nice to meet you." "Ok clearly Ionia lied to me there's no way this innocent girl killed hundreds of people." "Sorry I didn't hear what you said can you repeat what you said?" "It's nothing important." "Do you know where I can find The Dark Sovereign?" Syndra hears this name and transforms then spawns four orbs throws them at him and then knocks him into a tree leaving him completely un-conscious.


	2. Amnesia

"Why does my head hurt so much? Where am I?" "Oh, good you're awake." "Who are you?" "You seemed to know who I was before I wonder why you can''t now. Well, I guess you did hit your head pretty hard." "Well that would explain the extreme head ache. Just one question." "What's that?" "Who am I?" "You mean you don't remember who you are?" "No I don't remember anything." "Hm, I guess you have amnesia." "Do you know who I am?" "No but you got up here so you must be pretty powerful." "Being powerful is usually good." Zed tries to get up but fails when Syndra reaches out to help him he accidentally spawns a shadow. "Woah, what the hell?" "Ah, Master Zed you're finally awake." "I'm confused did I just conjure a talking shadow?" "Well, yeah that's kind of what you do are you just messing with me?" "Apparently I have amnesia so I don't remember being able to do that." "Well then I suppose I should fill you in on what you've done your whole life."

 **72 hours later**

"Pay up, We don't know if he died or if they killed each other. Hell for all we know he could've gone AWOL." "SHEN YOU'RE ALIVE!" "yeah, I'm alive why wouldn't I be?" "We don't know we just kind of assumed you were dead." "Just a question." "What may that be?" "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SEND A SEARCH TEAM!?" "We thought you were dead, you don't search for a dead man." Akali woke up and said "Shen calm down." "Akali you're finally awake." "Just a question for you Shen." "What?" "How are we alive?" "Zed left his shadows to kill us rather than doing it himself but I killed them." "How did he think a shadow could kill you?" "He actually spawned a bunch to kill the ninjas that were in the area and came to fight him." "How many?" "Two Hundred." "HOLY SHIT AND HE LIVED?!" "Yeah sadly."

"So that's my life?" "Yeah pretty much." "Sucks that I am exiled from my home but the fact that I own my own order of ninjas is really cool." "You've been gone for 72 hours so Keya has most likely been put in charge." "Well I guess i should head back." "Yeah about that. We're 2000 meters off the ground." "Well I could always teleport back with my shadow." "Oh, also I forgot to mention you were sent here to kill Syndra." "WHAT!?" "Yeah sorry I didn't mention it earlier I forgot." "THAT'S A REALLY BIG DETAIL TO JUST FORGET." Syndra sends an orb flying at Zed but he jumps out of the way "Woah, I'm not gonna kill you calm down." "BULLSHIT THE SECOND I TURN MY BACK YOU'RE GONNA STAB ME." "No, I'm not I'll even put down my Arm-blades." Zed takes off his arm-blades and places them on the ground. "Kick them to me." he complies and kicks his arm-blades to her "Anything else you need me to do?" "I think if I spend a few days with you I can get a better read on if I can trust you or not." "Ok, I'll stay here for a few days."

Syndra set up invisible orbs that tell Syndra what they see and even Zed couldn't see or sense them

"He's just, Meditating, still? Does he ever do anything else?"

"Wow it's like he does nothing but train and meditate."

 **Two days later**

"Hey Zed, I'm pretty sure I can trust you now." "Yeah and considering you haven't tried to kill me I'm pretty sure I can trust you too." one of Syndra's living orbs trip Zed just as he starts walking and he falls on-top of Syndra "Sorry." Zed said as he was starting to get up "actually could we stay like this for a while?" "Wha-" he was about to protest but Syndra shut him up by kissing him

Zed's P.O.V.

What the fuck, did she just kiss me?

He was completely speechless

"Please, Zed? Will you stay here just a little longer?" "As long as you want Syndra"

Syndra's P.O.V.

I didn't expect him to say yes, this is going much better than expected

 **Writer's notes**

 **There will be Lemon in the next chapter just a warning if you don't like that kind of stuff just skip it**


	3. Sorry

If anyone wants to take this story off my hands just msg me when you're ready and have all the chapters ready in your Doc Manager and I'll delete this story from my account so you can continue to write it

\- Silencee


End file.
